There is always someone out there
by Photomaker124
Summary: Rose is totally alone on the Carpathia when she survives the tragedy of Titanic. She meets there two little girls who lost their parents on the Titanic. Rose adopts the two girls and she is going to start a new life with them. On a random day one of the girls asks Rose what her husband had been like. Because of this Rose decides to go to Chippewa Falls with the girls...
1. Chapter 1

Rose is sitting on a bench on the Carpathia. She is thinking about the past day she spent with the love of her life. Jack. She had only known him for three days, but it felt like years. They had become so close in such a short time. Jack had been so different from Cal. When she was with Cal she could never decide something for herself. Since she was going to be his wife he thought that she had to do everything he wanted from her. It was so much different with Jack. He treated her like a real person. He cared for what she wanted.

Rose felt some tears on her cheeks. Tears for everyone who had died with the ship and especially tears for Jack. She was hundred percent sure that they would have start a life together if Jack had lived. That Jack would have asked her to marry him...but that wasn't the case. Those thoughts were all 'what if's', because that could never happen in real life anymore. Jack was gone...and he would be gone forever.

Rose buried her face in her hands and cried everything out. She hadn't cried once after it had happened. It was all too much to handle and the tears just wouldn't come. But now they would. The pain of losing Jack was unbearable. She had made him a promise, but she didn't know if she could fullfill that promise. She just wasn't ready for a life where she would be totally alone. She was so glad that Jack had helped her escape from her mother and Cal. But she had thought that she would have gone of the ship with Jack...that she would have someone to lean on. Someone that she loved very much.

She lifted her head up and saw two little girls before her on another bench. One of the girls had the baby girl in her arms. The baby wouldn't stop crying. The older girl looked really sad. Her clothes were wet and her hair too. Where were their parents? Where they here on the ship or had they gone down with the ship as well? Rose decided to walk to the little girls.

She sat beside them on the bench and looked at them. ''Hey.''

The girl who had the baby in her arms looked up at Rose. ''Hi. Who are you?''

''My name is Rose.''

''That's a pretty name. It's like the flower.'' The little girl said.

Rose smiled. ''Thank you. And yes, it's indeed like the flower. Can I know your name as well?'' Rose asked her.

The little girl nodded. ''Evelyn Dermacio.''

''That's a beautiful name.'' Rose stopped with talking for a while, but decided that she would ask a question to the little girl. ''Are you here all by yourself?''

The girl got tears in her eyes. ''Yes...my parents are gone. We were on the Titanic and they died with it. Now I'm here alone with my baby sister.'' Evelyn looked down at her sister. ''I'm only four years old. I can't take care of her on my own. I don't know what I should do. I have nowhere to go.''

Rose her heart broke for the little girl. She was so sad. The baby didn't have a clue on anything that was going on, but Evelyn did and she felt responsible for her little sister of course. ''I'm so sorry for you. I also lost my...my...'' What was Jack of her? She didn't know. Rose just chose for the option that felt like the best. ''I also lost my husband on the Titanic. I know how you feel, Evelyn. But...but maybe I can help you? What do you think of that? I want to help you and your sister. You can come with me if you want after the ship docks.''

Evelyn looked up at her. ''Really? Do you want to take care of me and my sister?'' Evelyn her eyes were wide.

Rose nodded. ''I would love to.'' Rose didn't know what it was, but she felt an attraction to these little girls.

''Thank you so much, Miss.'' Evelyn smiled.

Rose laughed. ''You can call me Rose. What is the name of your little sister here?''

''It's Addison Dermacio. She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do.''

Rose looked at Addison. ''Should I hold her for a while? That is if you want me to.''

Evelyn nodded. She handed Addison over to Rose. Rose took her in her arms and began singing. ''Come Josephine in my flying machine...up she goes...up she goes.'' The baby went silent after a while.

Evelyn looked at her little sister. ''Wow...thank you for doing that. I had no idea what I had to do.''

''That was no problem, Evelyn. How old is Addison?'' Rose asked.

''She is 6 months old.''

Rose smiled. ''You two are beautiful and I would love to take care of the both of you girls.''

''Thank you, Rose.'' Evelyn said, but then she had to yawn.

''Are you tired?'' Rose asked.

Evelyn nodded.

''You can lean against me if you want.'' Rose said. Evelyn did as she was told. Rose took her blanket off that she receives from an officer. ''Here, take this. It'll warm you up. You can go to sleep now if you want.''

Evelyn mumbled something, but Rose couldn't make anything out of it. Rose was a little bit happier than before. She would take good care of Evelyn and Addison, she promised herself. Rose believed that Jack had sent them to her. That he wouldn't want her to be completely alone, so he sent her these precious girls. Rose looked up at the sky and whispered slightly. ''Thank you, Jack. I love you.'' She then turned her gaze back to Evelyn and Addison.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 21, 1912_

Jack had just gone of the Titanic. He was now walking in the streets of New York. Everything around him was alive. The people, the lights, the stores. Jack didn't know if he would ever feel like that again. On the Titanic he had met the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Someone who came from first class. Someone he had thought he would never had the chance to be with. But God had had some other plans for them. Jack had seen her the first time on the deck of first class. Something inside him told him to keep looking at her. There was this feeling that told him that this girl wasn't happy. And he had been right. Back then he had no idea he was going to fall in love with her. Rose. He didn't get the chance to say that he loved her. Yes, he did. When he and Rose had been in the water she had told him she loved him. He had just wanted to make sure she wasn't saying her goodbyes. She had to go on with her life.

Jack had done everything he possibly could to let Rose live. But in the end it didn't work. She was gone when Jack had opened his eyes again. He had felt water surrounding his head and something inside him told him he had to kick for the surface. So that's what he did, but when he was above the water, Rose was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even find her on the Carpathia.

Jack decided that he should look for a place to sleep, since he had no home. It was just how it had been like before the Titanic. He had thought that he and Rose would make a living for themselves, but all of that was impossible now. He was totally alone again. Fabrizio also hadn't been on the list. Jack wanted to cry. He had lost the love of his life and his best friend.

Suddenly there was a light shining into Jack's eyes. He looked before him and saw he was standing before a building. It's name was written on the top. 'Anytime'. He was wondering what that could be. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark, so Jack couldn't see very well. Suddenly someone turned on the lights. ''What can I do for you?'' A man asked.

Jack was a little bit startled first, but soon found his voice again. ''I...I didn't know what this building was, so I stepped inside.''

''A little bit rude, isn't it?'' The man stepped closer to Jack.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to be. I was actually looking for a place to sleep, sir.'' Jack said. Hoping that maybe this man could help him.

''Are you homeless?'' The man asked.

''Well...I'm actually a...a Titanic survivor.'' Jack found it difficult to talk about it.

The man gasped. ''Oh...that's...well...I hadn't seen that coming. I heard about it. It must have been awful.'' The man said. Now having a little pity for Jack.

Jack just nodded. He didn't know how to respond.

''Don't you have any relatives?''

Jack looked at the man. He just wanted a place to sleep for the night. He hoped that this man could help him, so Jack decided to be truthful with this man. ''My parents died when I was 15 and I don't have any siblings.'' Jack stopped talking for a moment. ''And...my...my wife died on the ship.'' It was the first time that he really said to himself that Rose had died. It was best saying the truth to yourself than hoping for something that wouldn't come back. He called Rose his wife because maybe the man would think of letting him stay here for the night if he knew that Jack was a widower.

''I'm sorry for you...what's your name? If you don't mind me asking.''

''It's Jack, Jack Dawson.'' Jack said.

''I'm really sorry for you, Jack. My name is Donny Edwards, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Jack said, shaking Donny's hand.

''I'm sorry I was a little tensed when I saw you come in. It's just that you cannot trust every person here in New York.''

''That's okay. I understand.'' Jack nodded.

''So...you said you didn't have any place to sleep for the night?'' Donny asked.

''That's right, sir.''

''You can sleep here for the next week if you want. This is sort of a hotel, so there are more people here. I don't assume you have any money, because you are a survivor of the Titanic, but that doesn't mind. You can stay this week for free.'' Donny smiled.

''Thank you so much, sir. That really means a lot.'' Jack said. He was grateful that he had a place to sleep for one whole week.

Donny laughed. ''You can stop calling me sir, son. Just call me Donny. I would prefer that.'' He winked.

''Okay, and you can call me Jack.''

Donny nodded. He handed the key for Jack's room over to Jack. Jack thanked him again and then walked to his room. Donny watched him as he walked away. The boy must have been through something very tragic. He even lost his wife. He wondered when this boy would genuinely smile again...


	3. Chapter 3

_May 6, 1912_

It's been 3 weeks since the sinking of the Titanic. Rose had settled down with Evelyn and Addison in New York. The Carpathia had docked a few days after she had met the two girls. Rose was still totally convinced that Jack had sent them to her. Sometimes she had the feeling that he was in the same room as she was. She knew that she would always miss Jack, but the girls were a lightning on dark days. It began to feel like as if they were her daughters.

''Rose?'' Evelyn walked into the room with a sleepy head.

Rose looked at the clock. It was already eleven o'clock in the evening. ''What are you doing here, Evelyn? Aren't you tired?''

''Yes, but I can't sleep. Addison is making noises the whole time and she won't stop.''

''Is something wrong with her?'' Rose asked, concerned about Addison.

Evelyn raised her shoulders. ''I don't know.''

Rose nodded her head. ''I'm going to take a look.''

''I'll come with you.'' Evelyn smiled and grabbed Rose her hand. Rose smiled back at her.

They walked upstairs and they went into the girls' room. The house wasn't very big, so Evelyn and Addison shared a room and Rose had one of her own.

Rose saw that Addison was tossing around in her sleep and she was making noises like Evelyn had said. Rose slowly started to caress her belly. ''Addison...Addison...wake up, honey.''

Addison her eyes opened and she looked at Rose her face. Rose picked her out of the crib and hold her against her chest. She sensed that Addison felt really warm.

''What is wrong with her?'' Evelyn asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

''I think she is getting sick...'' Rose caressed Addison her cheek. ''I'm going to take her to bed with me tonight. I don't want you to get sick as well.''

Evelyn nodded. ''Okay.''

''Are you going back to sleep now?'' Rose asked.

''Yes, can I have a goodnight kissy?'' Evelyn asked.

Rose laughed. ''Of course.'' She lowered her head, so that Evelyn could give her a kiss on her cheek. Evelyn always called it a kissy. Rose had to laugh about this every time.

''Goodnight, Evelyn.''

''Night, Rose.''

The next morning Rose woke up a little bit late. She saw that Addison was sleeping in her arms. She looked really peaceful. Rose hoped that the little flu had gone away. In these 3 weeks she had grown really close to both of the girls. She really loved them. She almost couldn't see her life without them anymore. A month ago she was still engaged to Caledon Hockley. She had been prepared to go on the Titanic with him and to marry him after that. Everything had gone so different. She had met the most beautiful man she ever had ever known. In every way. It wasn't fair that he wasn't here anymore. Every time she was sad, she would look at the girls and she would be a little happier.

Rose decided to go out of bed. She changed into her daily clothes and went downstairs. Evelyn was also still asleep. She decided to prepare breakfast beforehand. When she was making it, the door bell rang. She wondered who that could be at this hour in the morning. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe who was standing there. It was Ruth. Her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

''Mother?'' Rose stood there in awe. She couldn't believe that her mother had found her.

''Hello Rose. How nice to see you again.'' Ruth said.

''How…How did you find me?'' It was the first thing Rose could get out. How was this possible? She didn't show herself in first class on the Carpathia once, so it was almost unlikely for her mother to know that she was alive.

''I did my research, Rose. You know me, don't you?''

Rose slightly nodded. Then the next thought came into her mind. ''Is Cal here as well?''

Ruth shook her head. ''No, he is not here. He…He left me…after he thought you were dead.''

Rose didn't know what to say. ''Do you maybe want to come in?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' Ruth nodded.

Rose opened the door fully and let her mother in. Ruth looked around and shook her head. ''Well, well, well. This is not what you were used to, is it?'' She turned around to look at Rose again.

Rose sighed. ''No mother, it isn't. But I like it this way. It's not up to you anymore to say what I can have and what I cannot have, or what I like or what I do not like.'' Rose was surprised. This was actually the first time she had said something to her mother about how she felt and what she wanted.

Her mother looked shocked for a moment, but soon recovered from that. ''I don't like that tone in your voice, Rose.''

Rose shook her head. ''Mother…don't you understand? Why do you think I didn't search for you on the Carpathia? I have always been under control of you and Cal. I couldn't handle it anymore. It was just too much. I wanted to make my own choices and I wanted to live my own life, so that's what I decided to do. Or at least, that's what I'm trying to do.'' Rose looked down, still a little bit scared of how her mother would react.

Ruth just looked at her, with a cold stare. ''Rose, women like us can't make their own choices. You have to understand that. Women like us are bound to marry a man that's chosen for us. You have to understand that you can't live your own life.''

Ruth had now almost gone too far already. Rose was ready to throw her out. ''What do you mean with women like us? If you still think that I'm a women from first class, you're wrong, because I'm not.''

Suddenly a thought came to Ruth her mind. A thought that she didn't like. She got sick to her stomach when she thought of it. ''That…that boy. He talked you into this, Rose. I told you he was no good. You should have stood away from him.''

Rose shook her head. ''I really can't believe you, mother. That boy is called Jack and he obviously didn't talk me into this. I've always wanted to live my own life. He just told me how that would be. How free that would be.'' Rose stopped with talking and looked at her mother again. ''I wanted freedom, mother. That's the only thing I ever wanted. And Jack told me that I could be free. That I had it in me to break free. He believed in me. He was the only one who cared for my choices and for what I wanted. He was interested in me. You can think what you want, but I'm so grateful for that. I loved him…I still do.'' At this moment Rose was looking her mother right in the eye.

Ruth got sick to the stomach when Rose said this, but she laughed it away. ''Rose you can't love a boy who lives in poverty…and…what do you mean you loved him?'' Ruth asked curious. She sensed that there was something more to this story.

Rose got tears in her eyes. ''I mean that…I mean that he's gone. He died with that horrible ship.''

''Oh…oh, that's…'' Ruth didn't know what to say. ''Rose, you shouldn't mourn too long over him. You can find someone better. Someone with money. I bet that boy was not even willing to give you a house. Like you said, Rose, he was living his own, free life. I don't think that would have changed if you came into his life.'' Ruth said.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. Her mother would never change. Ruth was never going to accept her choices. ''You obviously don't know anything about Jack! I want you to go out! Now!'' Rose screamed.

Ruth looked shocked. ''Excuse me?''

''You heard me very well, mother. I said out, now! I don't want you in my life anymore. You have ruined it enough as it is, already.'' Rose screamed again.

Neither Rose or Ruth had heard someone coming downstairs, but Evelyn had overheard them screaming at each other and she wanted to know what was going on.

''Rose?'' Evelyn asked.

Ruth and Rose both turned around and saw Evelyn standing there. ''Evelyn? What are you doing here?'' Rose asked.

''I heard you screaming, so I wanted to know what was going on.''

Rose nodded. ''Well…this is my mother, Evelyn. Her name is Ruth.'' Rose walked towards Evelyn and caressed her small cheek.

Evelyn smiled up at Rose and walked towards Ruth. ''Hello Miss. My name is Evelyn.'' Evelyn held out her hand.

Ruth looked a little uncomfortable, but she decided to shake the little girl her hand. ''Hello Evelyn. I'm Ruth.''

Ruth then looked at Rose with a lot of questions in her eyes. ''What is this, Rose? Why is she here?''

''Well…that's a long story. Maybe you want to sit down for this. I know I told you to go out, but since Evelyn is here now I think it's best to tell you.'' Rose said.

''Can I come as well?'' Evelyn asked Rose.

Rose smiled at her and nodded. ''Sure.''

Evelyn grabbed Rose her hand and the three of them walked into the living room.

''Well, Rose. Tell me what's going on.'' Ruth said.

''After the Titanic had gone down, me and Jack were floating in the water. He found me a piece of debris that I could lay on, but he had to stay in the water. He…He died of hypothermia.'' Rose had to wipe away some tears. ''I was picked up by a boat that had come back. After that the boat docked by the Carpathia. I went to third class. I was sitting on a bench when I saw Evelyn with her little sister Addison.''

Ruth gasped. ''You have another little girl here?''

''Yes, I have.'' Rose nodded. ''Anyway, Evelyn told me that her parents had died on the Titanic as well.'' Rose put an arm around Evelyn and looked at her. Her face saying that it was going to be alright. ''I decided that I would take care of them now, since I was alone as well.''

''But Rose, you still had me.'' Ruth said.

''No mother, I told you I wanted to make my own choices. You said to me I couldn't make my own choices, so you had lost me in that moment. I didn't have you and you didn't have me anymore.''

Ruth shook her head. ''Rose, no. It's impossible. You can't take care of two little girls. You are only 17 years old. You are being unreasonable right now.''

At this point Evelyn decided to speak up before Rose could. ''I'm sorry, Miss. But Rose is taking care of us really well. I really like it here with her and she is very kind to me and my sister.''

Rose smiled down at Evelyn. Grateful that she said that to Ruth.

Ruth, however, didn't have any sympathy for the little girl. She looked at Evelyn with an angry face. ''You are the whole problem here, little girl. If you and your sister weren't here, Rose would have come with me.''

''Enough!'' Rose screamed. ''It's enough, mother.'' Rose her face went red. ''I won't let you talk to Evelyn like that. She is like my own daughter. You are putting the blame on her now and I'm not letting you do that. It's your own fault! I want you to go out now! I mean it!'' Rose pointed to the door.

''Fine. But don't expect me to ever come back again, Rose. This is the last time you will see your mother.''

Rose didn't react to that. ''I except you know the way to the door yourself.''

Then Ruth walked away. Rose sighed when she heard the door was closed. ''I'm sorry that you heard all of this, Evelyn.''

Evelyn shook her head. ''It's okay. She was mean, huh?''

Rose laughed through her tears. ''Yeah, she was mean. She is mean. But we will not see her again. She left me. For good. I'll tell you the whole story sometime, Evelyn. When you are a little bit older, okay?''

Evelyn nodded. She wrapped her arms around Rose her waist and hugged her tight. ''I love you, Rose. Thank you for taking care of me and Addison.''

Rose smiled like she hadn't smiled anymore, since those days with Jack on board the Titanic. ''I'm glad that I can help you and Addison. I love you, too.''

Rose was seeing her future a little bit brighter. Although it was not with Jack, she had two little girls. Evelyn even told her she loved her. Rose couldn't be happier than she was in that small moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_May 6, 1912_

Jack had been on his own for the past 3 weeks. In the week that Jack didn't have to pay money for the hotel where he was staying, he had recovered from the sinking. After that week Donny had given him another week for free. He had realised that Jack hadn't been able to search for a job in that week. In the week that Jack was fully recovered again he began to search for a job. He was hoping that he could find something to improve his drawing skills, but, unfortunately, he had nothing to show when someone asked him if he could show some of his work, since he had lost his portfolio on the Titanic.

Jack had come by a jewellery shop the day after that and had asked for a job there. Luckily for Jack, there was a place available for him and he was now working there for a week. He was hoping that he could earn enough money here to go on a train to Chippewa Falls. He didn't know what it was, but after the sinking he had this strange feeling in his stomach and he felt really attached to his hometown again.

Jack was walking back to the hotel again after a long day of work. There had been a lot of customers and he just wanted to lay down right now. He felt like the Titanic sinking would always stay with him in some way. Even if it wouldn't be physically, it would be mentally.

He finally reached the hotel and stepped inside. He saw Donny sitting there on a chair, staring off into space. He walked towards him and sat beside him on another chair. ''What's wrong, Donny?'' Jack asked him.

Donny looked at him and smiled a little sad. ''I've been thinking, Jack.''

''What about?'' Jack asked curious.

''You…'' Donny said.

Jack frowned. ''What about me, Donny? What is going on?''

''Well…I don't know how to say this to you, but I actually want to talk to you, Jack.''

Jack nodded, waiting for Donny to go on with talking.

''I…I don't think what you are doing is healthy, Jack.''

Jack frowned again. ''What do you mean?''

''Well…when you came through that door, you told me that you were a Titanic survivor and that you had lost your wife.''

Jack swallowed, not really wanting to remember all of that. ''Yeah, but what do you mean with it's not healthy?''

Donny shook his head. ''Jack, I know all of this must be really hard for you. It's not good for you that you don't grieve. In these past 3 weeks, I saw you going to work and I saw you coming back, but I've never seen you talk with someone about everything you've been through. That is not healthy for you, Jack.''

Jack was listening to Donny's words carefully. He knew he was right. He missed Rose terribly. He just didn't want to give in to those feelings, because every time he thought about it, he had this feeling that he was about to break down. Jack swallowed the lump that had formed itself in his throat. ''I…I know, Donny. I just…I just…'' Jack paused. He didn't know how to put it into words.

''You can talk to me, Jack. I want to help you where I can.'' Donny patted Jack on his shoulder.

Jack nodded. ''I don't know if I'm ready to tell the whole story, yet, Donny. But I want to talk. I know it's not good that I'm not showing any grieve, but I don't want to give in to those feelings, because every time I feel that I want to give in to them, I feel like I'm going to break down. I just can't handle that.''

Donny nodded. He understood Jack very well. ''I understand, Jack. I don't think anyone can imagine how horrible it must have been.''

Jack shook his head. ''It was horrible. It really was.'' He saw Rose's scared face before him again and, again, he felt like it was his fault that she had died. He should have tried harder to protect her from the cold water. He should have died instead of Rose.

Donny saw that Jack was struggling with this thoughts. ''Maybe you can tell me something about your wife? What she was like? And maybe even something about you two on the ship? I really think it would help you, Jack.''

Jack nodded. ''She was…she was…she was just amazing. Her name was Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater. Maybe I should tell you first that we actually weren't married. It's just that, when you asked me if I had any relatives I could only think of her as my wife.'' Jack had tears in his eyes at this moment. His first real tears. ''I met her on the Titanic. She was first class and I was third class. She was unhappy in the first class life. She had no idea on what to do anymore. I found her on the back of the ship, ready to jump off.''

Donny gasped. He was already into the story.

''Luckily, I was able to talk her back over again, with some experience of my own life. We got into a somewhat inappropriate position, so the master at arms was called. He handcuffed me. I think he thought that I wanted to rape her.'' Jack smiled. He would never be able to do such a thing to any woman, especially not to Rose.

''Anyway, the master at arms had told her fiancé what was going on, and he came as well, accusing me of the 'inappropriate' thing I did.''

Donny looked at him with wide eyes. ''Rose was engaged?''

Jack nodded.

''Well, how on earth did she fall in love with you, then?'' Donny asked, totally confused.

''I will come to that part of the story.'' Jack said. ''Like I said, her fiancé came as well, accusing me, but Rose defended me, telling everyone that she was trying to look at the propellers.'' Jack had to smile again. Why had everyone been so stupid to believe that? Rose was too smart of a girl for that. They should've known.

''After Rose had told them that, I suddenly was a hero and I was invited to attend a first class dinner.''

Jack told Donny the whole of how he and Rose had met. He had even told the part about the sinking.

After the story Donny looked at him with wide eyes and with sad eyes as well. ''Oh my god, Jack. It must have been terrifying. I'm so sorry that you have lost Rose. I can't even imagine how that must have felt for you.''

Jack got tears in his eyes again and shook his head. ''It is still really hard. I didn't know what I should do without her, and I still don't know what I should do. It's so hard without her. She was the love of my life, she still is. No one is ever going to be able to take her place.''

Donny looked at him and saw that Jack was at the edge of breaking down right now. ''You can cry if you want, son. It's okay.''

Jack looked Donny in the eyes and knew that he was his friend. He could trust him. He didn't know what came into him, but at that very moment, everything came out. He broke down.

Donny pulled him towards his chest and let Jack cry on him. ''It's going to be alright, son. Time is going to heal you. I just know it.''

Jack could only cry. Cry over the past weeks. He cried over losing his Rose and he cried of the pain of the whole sinking. ''I miss her so much, Donny. It hurts.'' He must admit that it felt good to cry and it felt good that he had told Donny his story. He knew that after this breakdown he would be a stronger person. Jack silently promised Rose and himself that he was going to live on. He had to keep the promise that he had made Rose to make now. He was going to live on without his Rose by his side, but he knew he would live on for of her. She was his reason to go on and she would be his reason to go on forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose woke up from a dream about Jack, when she felt something warm against her body. She started to smile. ''Jack…'' She softly said.

''Who's Jack?'' She heard Evelyn say.

Rose opened her eyes and looked into Evelyn's eyes. She sighed, kind of disappointed to be back in the real world again. ''No one, darling.'' Rose said with a sad tone in her voice.

''He's not no one, Rose. I heard you talking about him in your dreams a couple of times and you were talking about him with that mean lady as well. Can you tell me about him?''

When Rose looked into those innocent eyes, she knew that she had to tell Evelyn. Rose always knew that she was going to tell the girls about Jack, but she had just hoped that it would have been a little later. ''Alright…I will tell you about him, but let's sit up first, okay?''

Evelyn nodded.

''Well…I met him on the Titanic.'' Rose looked at Evelyn, wanting to know if she was alright with talking about this subject. She looked alright, so Rose decided to go on.

''I lived in a very rich family. My father died some time ago and I did not have such a good relationship with my mother. She always wanted things that I didn't want. Marrying a very rich man was one of them.''

Evelyn frowned. ''You didn't want to marry a rich man? Why not?''

Rose had to laugh. Children were so innocent. ''Because I barely knew the man and I didn't love him.''

''But if you didn't love him, why did your mother say that you had to marry him? Didn't you tell her that you didn't want to marry him?'' Evelyn asked.

Rose nodded. ''Yes, I told her that, but she would not listen to me. Marrying a rich man would assure our survival as a rich family. My mother wasn't used to something else. So if we had to go by mother's opinion, there was no other way to do it.''

''That's not nice…'' Evelyn looked sad at Rose.

Rose shook her head. ''No, it wasn't. Which is why I didn't want to live with them anymore. I couldn't possibly walk away on a ship, so I went to the deck from third class to clear my head.'' Rose decided not to tell her what she had really wanted to do. Evelyn was too young for that.

''Well, that's where I met Jack. We started talking and I invited him over to our first class dinner the next day. I went back to my room that night, but the next morning I went to him again and we talked the whole day. He came to dinner and after that he took me to the third class dance party. It was so much fun.'' Rose smiled.

Evelyn smiled as well. ''I remember! I remember sitting there with mommy and daddy. I saw a beautiful princess walking downstairs, with the most beautiful clothes. I recall telling mommy and daddy that I wanted to be like her someday.''

Rose got tears in her eyes. ''Oh, Evelyn…''

Evelyn nodded. ''And now that I know you, I want to be like you even more.''

Rose smiled. ''That's so sweet of you.''

Evelyn smiled again. ''Go on with the story, I like it so far.''

Rose nodded. ''Well…I had so much fun at that party with Jack and I had never felt so free. I wanted to feel like that forever, but I knew that I had to go back to my own life. Without Jack.'' Rose stopped for a moment. ''The next day I told him to stay away from me, because I could never have that life with him. I kept thinking and thinking that day and the more I was doing that, the more I sensed that I missed having him by my side. I went searching for him and found him at the bow of the ship. We shared our first kiss there and we spent the most beautiful night together.'' Rose had tears in her eyes at this moment.

Evelyn was hugging Rose at this moment, sensing that it was difficult for her to tell the rest of the story.

Then the ship hit the iceberg and we went through the whole sinking together. We came in the water and we found a piece of debris. It was only for one person, though. Jack let me stay on it and he died of hypothermia.''

''Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. I wish I could bring him back to you.''

Rose shook her head. ''I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You went through kind of the same terrible thing. We have each other now and I'm very grateful, Evelyn. I have this feeling, that Jack sent you and Addison to me. I know that he is watching over me, just as your parents are watching over you and Addison.''  
"Evelyn nodded. ''I'm grateful as well, Rose…'' She still had a question. ''Rose?''

Rose looked at her. ''Yes?''

''When did you marry, Jack?''

Rose frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''Well…when you found me and Addison on the Carpathia, you told me that you had lost your husband. So when did you marry him?'' Evelyn asked.

Rose looked sad and shook her head. ''We were not married. I just didn't know how to call him and he was more like a husband than my real fiancé ever was.''

''Oh okay, I understand.''

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Rose was thinking. Jack had said that he was from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. There was nothing in New York for her and the girls. Maybe she would feel closer to Jack somehow if she knew where he had lived when he was younger? Did she want that? Yes. She wanted to feel close to Jack so bad. This was the only possible way to feel closer to him. She decided that she wanted to move to Chippewa Falls, if the girls wanted that as well.

''Evelyn? I was thinking about something, and you have to tell me what you think about it, okay?''

Evelyn nodded. ''Okay.''

''Jack is from Chippewa Falls. I was thinking that maybe we could move there? We don't have anything in New York here and I think it will help me to feel closer to him somehow. What do you think about it?''

Evelyn started to smile and she nodded. ''Yes, Rose. If that makes you happy I will be happy to go there with you. You're taking care of me and Addison and you don't know how happy that makes me. I want to do something back. And if that is going there, I want to go with you.''

Rose pulled Evelyn in a hug. ''Thank you.''

Rose was happy the girls wanted to come along with her. She was really curious about the place where Jack had grown up. She was hoping to meet some people that had known Jack. She hoped that she was finally going to feel somewhat closer to Jack again.


End file.
